


Math

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prime Directive (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: Harry makes a choice.





	

The math wasn’t the hard part.

One crashed shuttle, two ration bars, three days until Voyager came, four starving children.

He dropped the bars into the bowls on the street. The girl sniffed, then devoured the offering. The others followed her lead, licking fingers, bowls, picking crumbs out of the dirt.

His hunger wouldn’t be difficult, either.

Breaking the Prime Directive, however… on a planet where everyone was starving, food was an oddity worth noting.

“I feel better, Miank.”

“Me too! Let’s see if there’s any berries left near the river.”

No, thought Harry, the math wasn’t hard at all.


End file.
